


My Reality.

by UmbreonWolfLover



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/F, Self-Insert, Songfic, The MC was male but this is sung by a female Player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonWolfLover/pseuds/UmbreonWolfLover
Summary: No one ever wonders how I felt about the situation. No one ever wonders about who i'd choose. Why can't I just choose them all for once?





	My Reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less based on Caleb Hyles cover of Your Reality, but sung in the perspective of a female player who loves all the girls

 

Anxiety was kicking in, but thinking about them helped me

to pull myself together as I pressed the record button..

* * *

 

_Everyday, I imagine a future where I can save you all._

_In my grasp, is the code that will rewrite the fates of me and you._

_My tears flow down into a dark puddle.._

_Just move your hands, code your way to happiness._

_But in this world of difficult choices.._

_What will it take just to find that special day?_

_What will it take just to find.. that special day?_

* * *

_Have I found everybody a happy end to live for today?_

_When you're here, everything that you do is fun for you anyway._

_When I can't even read my own feelings.._

_What good are the words of a shy and anxious girl?_

_And if this world won't accept my new ending.._

_What will it take, just for you to have it all?_

* * *

_One more touch it'll never be enough._

_Is it way too much?_

_Why can't I just choose you all for once?!_

* * *

_Does this code only write bitter words for those who are dear to me..?_

_Is it love if I save you, or is it love if I leave you be?_

_My tears flow down into a dark puddle..._

_How can I write you into reality?_

_If I can't see the sight of your smiles_

_Hey do you feel happy in my reality?_

_And in this reality, if I don't know how to save you.._

_..I'll set you free._

 

 

 


End file.
